With the increase in clock rates and I/O counts of processing systems implemented on interconnection substrates, the problems of interconnection bottlenecks, noise, signal attenuation, heat generation, and maintaining synchronizable connection lengths in the electrical connections of such systems are appearing. An optical interconnect has the advantage of low RC delay, low signal attenuation, predictable delay, low power, low noise and high tolerance to opens and shorts. However, there is a large barrier which prevent optical interconnections from being used in high-speed digital/analog systems. Thus far, bulky driver chips and amplifier chips have been required to provide the conversions between the optical signals in the optical interconnects and the electrical signals which are generated and used by the electronic chips. Each electrical signal that is to be convey optically over a long distance requires a light emitting device, a driver chip to generate the electrical power for switching the light-emitting device at one end of the optical connection. At the receiving end of the optical connection, a photo-detector device and an amplifier is required to convert the optical signal to electrical form. The amplifier is needed because the light power becomes small at the photo-detector device due to considerable loss in conventional optical paths. The driver and amplifier components require space on the circuit substrate, and therefore represent barriers to using large numbers of optical connections in a substrate, like a multichip module. In fact, the area needs of these components, as well as the area needs for the emitter devices and photo-detector devices, would increase the size of the module substrates to be larger than module substrates with pure electrical connections. These excess components and their assembling increase manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the conventional optical connections have longer delay due to EO and OE conversions, which would not provide significant speed benefits over pure electrical modules.
The present application is directed to providing optical connection configurations and methods for manufacturing the optical connections such that the above problems may be overcome.